explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Daedalus
'' |image= |series= |production=40358-086 (410) |producer(s)= |story= |script= Ken LaZebnik and Michael Bryant |director= David Straiton |imdbref=tt0572195 |guests=Bill Cobbs as Doctor Emory Erickson, Leslie Silva as Danica Erickson, Donovan Knowles as Quinn and Noel Manzano as Burrows |previous_production=Kir'Shara |next_production=Observer Effect |episode=ENT S04E10 |airdate=14 January 2005 |previous_release=Kir'Shara |next_release=Observer Effect |story_date(s)=2154 |previous_story=Kir'Shara |next_story=Observer Effect }} =Summary= Old family friends of Captain Archer, Doctor Emory Erickson and his daughter Danica, beam aboard Enterprise to test new sub-quantum transporter technology Erickson has developed. Catching up, Danica confides in Archer that her father has not been himself since the loss of her brother, Quinn, some 15 years ago in an early transporter experiment. After they arrive in “the Barrens” — a sub-space node void of starlight for a hundred light years — in order to test Erickson's new work, a strange anomaly is detected on the ship. Crewman Burrows is sent to investigate but is found dead, having been exposed to high levels of Delta radiation. In the meantime, Commander T'Pol takes time to rediscover herself in the light of recent events: the teachings of Surak held in the Kir'Shara; the death of her mother; the annulment of her marriage; her apparent cure from Pa'nar Syndrome; and her relationship with Commander Tucker. Tucker assists Erickson with the test, but is brushed aside when he seeks to learn more about the technology. Following a successful trial-run, which sets a new record for the longest transport ever conducted, Tucker confides in Archer that many of the upgrades and modifications to the ship's power systems were not necessary for the test. The "photonic ghost" reappears, and T'Pol manages to visually scan it, revealing that it is Erickson's long-lost son. Archer now realizes that his old family friends have misled him, and are simply using the ship to somehow rescue Quinn from the node. Erickson freely admits the deception, and asks Archer to trust and help him. Despite the deception, he agrees, aggressively ordering a reluctant T'Pol and a dissenting Tucker to comply. Finally, Tucker and Erickson manage to recover Quinn, but he suffers severe cellular degeneration in the process and dies soon after. Erickson, aware of the consequences he may now face, is happy to finally bring him home and put him to rest. =Errors and Explanations= Nit Central # The Undesirable Element on Friday, January 14, 2005 - 7:14 pm: So what exactly happened to Quinn? I didn't quite get that. Enterprise hasn't had much technobabble compared to other series, but there was quite a bit of it here.Josh M on Monday, January 17, 2005 - 3:38 am: I figured that it was kind of like what Scotty did to himself in Relics, except accidentally. He got stuck in subspace in a transporter accident. Actually, that seems more like what happened to Sisko in The Visitor than what happened to Scotty. # Hans Thielman on Monday, January 17, 2005 - 5:06 pm: If Henry Archer died when Jonathon Archer was 12, and Henry Archer was alive when Jonathon Archer began his flight training, then Jonathon Archer could have been no older than 12 when he started his flight training. I wonder if Jonathon was a child prodigy. LUIGI NOVI on Monday, January 17, 2005 - 6:48 pm: Hans, where in the episode (I'm just asking) is it indicated that Henry was alive when Archer began flight training? Rene on Monday, January 17, 2005 - 7:46 pm: Archer said he told his dad he was worried about failing flight training and his dad answered, "Don't fail". The Undesirable Element on Monday, January 17, 2005 - 8:36 pm: Maybe Jon Archer said this when he was 11 or 12 referring to his future flight training. Given that Jon Archer has spent his entire life associated with the space program, I could see how, at a young age, he would think he couldn't measure up (his idols being his dad, Zephram Cochrane, and Emory Erikson). (No Freudian allusions intended) # Will on Tuesday, January 18, 2005 - 10:29 am: Gotta shake my head at the old cliche of just one guy responsible for a technological breakthrough, rather than a team. Daystrom was solely responsible for duotronics, Cochrange was solely responsible for warp drive. Gotta do it for dramatic reasons, but it's not completely realistic. LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, January 18, 2005 - 12:04 pm: Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think any of those guys were said to be solely responsible for those breakthroughs, any more than Thomas Edison was solely responsible for the light bulb. But he was the first to create and patent an working one, which is why his name goes down in history. Obviously, everyone who worked in electricity and lighting, from Volta to Benjamin Franklin and so on, also contributed something to that final product. So too might this be the case with Daystrom and Cochrane. Erickson was only said to be the "Father" of the transporter, but not its sole developer. Thande on Tuesday, January 18, 2005 - 1:49 pm: It's known as the 'Great Man' view of history and technological progress, and is normally considered defunct by academics these days. # I like the transporter effect in Enterprise, but considering how long it took in the Original Series pilot, it's just too fast for a system that should be archaic by Kirk-era designs. Maybe the process was slowed down in later versions by additional safety systems, which were added in response to the events shown here. # Will on Wednesday, January 19, 2005 - 10:19 am: About Cochrane; Kirk says in Metamorphosis, "Zefrim Cochrane? THE discoverer of the space warp?" To me, that means Cochrane, alone, was responsible. LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, January 19, 2005 - 8:23 pm: Except that that’s bogus on its face, and a nit in itself. The use of the word “discover” implies…well, just that: That he discovered a natural phenomena. But the warpage of spacetime caused by mass/gravity was discovered by Einstein in the early 20th Century. And Cochrane Mark 2, in Star Trek:First Contact didn't seem to have a co-designer, or else he or she would have taken the first ride with him. LUIGI NOVI on Wednesday, January 19, 2005 - 8:23 pm: No, not necessarily. The other designers, as Chris pointed out above, may have died during WWIII. Or the designer didn’t want to be a pilot. The people who designed the first supersonic plane didn’t test pilot it themselves. Or the first rocket. Cybermortis on Sunday, May 04, 2008 - 4:50 pm: What did you think Lilly was doing with Cochrane? She was his assistant and helped him. She wasn't on the flight because she was stuck on the Enterprise E. Assuming Cochrane and Lilly were smart enough not to mention getting help from a Starship 300 years in the future I'd guess that the 'Offical' history of Earth Credits both Cochrane and Lilly as the crew of the first warp ship. # Thande on Sunday, May 15, 2005 - 10:40 am: Did they ever explain why Erickson was disabled? (My guess would have been a side effect of an early transporter prototype). LUIGI NOVI on Friday, May 27, 2005 - 11:02 pm: No, Thande, I don't think they ever mentioned how he was disabled. I assumed it was simply age. dotter31 on Saturday, May 28, 2005 - 2:14 am: No, they never said why he was disabled. They did take a shot of his back without a shirt on, and it looked disfigured. Not sure what that could mean(if I saw it correctly) Cybermortis on Sunday, May 04, 2008 - 4:50 pm: I think the implication was that he was disfigured in a transporter accident - There was/is a line or two about the dangers of the transporters and Erickson says something along the lines of 'I should know'. Category:EpisodesCategory:Enterprise